


Contusions

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry!Junkrat, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sina is sent by her mentor, Mei, to try and find an important invention that was thought to be lost in the Outback forever after the Omnic Crisis.<br/>Junkrat is called back to Austalia by an old friend warning him of a possible threat to his treasure.<br/>When the two collide contusions form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contusions

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously this is kinda violent so don't read it and get stressed out if you feel like you can't handle that kind of thing. Ok, Friend?  
> I promise a part 2!

“Mei, I’m telling you- I. Will. Be. Fine.” Sina tried to calm down her mentor over the phone as she shoved clothes in her duffle.

“Yes, yes you keep saying that. I am just worried, you should not go into that wasteland alone, there are many unsavory characters and bullies from there, believe me.”

“I’m just gonna be there for a few days, if I don’t find any traces of the Omnic Heart I promise I will come straight back to the Nepal facility.”

Sina had been working with Mei for just over a year now and the two had not only become good colleagues but also great friends. They both shared a deep passion for wanting to make the world a better place. Recently, they had been doing research on a device called the Omnic Heart. It had been developed by a crew of Omnic scientists shortly after the Peace Treaty in an attempt to create a more human like body, but instead of making a soul they created an unlimited, clean energy source. Unfortunately, the device was lost in the explosion of the omnium and was now believed to be lost forever in the radioactive wasteland of the Outback. Of course Mei and Sina could not accept that and developed a tracking device for the power source. Since Mei was so busy with duties pertaining to both the climate and Overwatch, Sina took it upon herself to go hunt for the device.

“Make sure you take your radiation pills, and drink lots of water, and bundle up at night, and don’t forget to take the tazer that I gave you-”

“Ya, ok Mei bye!” She couldn’t take the “mom” talk any longer and hung up.

~

This was the last stop before the Outback. The Motorbike rental shop was dead and dusty, smelling of oil and the sweat of the Junker working behind the counter. Sina had come dressed in plain clothes, giving no hint to any affiliation that she may have.

“What business ya got in Junker territory, little girl?” Oh, wow no that wasn’t creepy at all.

“My business.” She answered coldly.

“Hm, well got ya set up with a noice bike and gas to last ya a coupla days out there. Ya can stop at some of the refill stations if ya brave enough, or stupid enough.”

She nodded, looking the bike over and was about to leave when she figured asking the man about the Heart couldn’t really hurt anything.

“Actually, I’m looking for something.”

“Oh, ya? We get some treasure hunters out here every once in a blue moon. Whatcha lookin’ for?”

Pulling out an old picture of the device she showed it to the man, “It’s not really a treasure, more of an artificat that I’d like to find.”

The Junker shook his head, “Sorry, mate. Never seen anything like that in these parts, but happy huntin’ just be careful out there. I know some Junkers would could just eat you up.”

He said the last part slowly, like it was a promise more than a warning. Sina decided that was was probably the best time to go.

He watched her drive off before pulling out a rather expensive looking phone for someone of his lifestyle and called up an old friend.

“Oi, ‘Rat. Ya best get yur ass down here. Gotta cunt just came through lookin’ fer your treasure. Looks real soft and squishy too, you and Mako could just eat ‘er up.”

~~~

“Thanks for the tip, mate! Roadie and I’ll be there in a tick!” Jamie hung up the phone and turned to the team members in the common room, “We gotta go. Trouble back home.”

Hana and Lucio looked up from their match and whined, “But, you’re next!”

“We’ll be back in no time! No worries!” He gave a grin and thumbs up as Mako grunted in response.

Mei was sitting on the couch reading a book and gave a small ‘hmph’, “Good riddance.”

“Aw, come on Snowball, that’s really cold.”

A happy beep-boop could be heard as the actual Snowball popped up from under Mei’s arm and whizzed towards Junkrat. (Snowball is pure and Blizzards version of BB-8 I swear)

“Not you.”

Sad beep-boop.

~

It had been 2 days since her journey into the Outback and she was so close to the Omnic Heart she could fucking taste it. The tracker had led her to what seemed like a giant clusterfuck of junk all crammed together, but getting closer she realized that it had been turned into a building. The inside was dark and cramped, hallways like a maze and littered with what looked to be bear traps and other harmful objects.

“Just follow the signal.” Sina whispered to herself, “Almost there.”

After nearly dying at least 5 times the tracker finally led her to a small corner where she began to dig. A few feet down and Sina saw it.

An object the size and anatomy of a human heart, made of titanium and powerful glass with a deep, brilliant blue power coursing through it. Sina could not recall another time in her life where she had been so happy, so fulfilled.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She cried out hugging the Heart to her chest in pure joy.

That joy was short lived.

“I hear her.” Came an echo from the front of building, “she musta found it.”

It felt like someone had dumped ice water down her body, bile rose to the back of her throat in fear and burned her stomach, the sensation turning on her flight instinct.

“Alright, mate! I’ma tell ya what, you come on out and give me what’s mine and we won’t kill ya! But if ya make us chase you, we’ll fucking rip you apart. And I ain’t talkin’ about some slice and dice shit like they pull in Sydney or wherever the hell you’re from, nah we’ll fuck you up Junker style, understand?” The voice was practically gitty with excitement at the thought of mutilation.

Sina did not want to find out what Junker style was and despite trying to keep herself calm, began to panic. Pulling out her scientific tablet with shaking hands she used the emergency call button to get ahold of Mei, who answered right away.

“Mei I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I found the heart, but people are coming after me-”

“What?! Where are you? I’m tracking you now! Just stay on here with me, ok? I’ll get you some help! Some members of my team are near you, they can help!”

“I can’t, they’re coming, I gotta run. I gotta fucking get out of here.”

Shoving both the heart and tablet into her bag she took off down a hallway opposite the voices, praying that she could find a way out without having to cross their paths. The sound of inhumanely heavy footsteps bounced off the walls, making it impossible for her to tell which way the person was coming from. However, that question was answered as she rounded a corner and ran straight into a hulking belly. The force of the impact sent her skidding across the floor a couple feet.

“There you are.” The voice alone was enough to make someone cower, but holy shit the intimidation factor of the actual man had to be overkill.

The gas mask was terrifying as was the giant hook he held in one hand, and right now he was stomping towards Sina. She stumbled up with a cry of fear and began running the way she had come.

“You can run, but you can’t hide!” There was a loud clinking sound as his hook struck a wall beside her.

She ran blindly for what felt like hours away from the heavy footsteps and slid down a wall to the floor in exhaustion after they subsided.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

No, please not someone else. Her high strung nerves did not immediately register that some of those sounds were actually footsteps until it was too late.

“Gotcha!” A high voice growled in her ear and a metal hand wrapped itself around her throat, the hand soon released however when Sina pressed the taser against his stomach.

“Ah! Roadie get the bitch!” He clutched his side and slowly got up to hobble after her.

She couldn’t believe how stupid she was, their strategy had been to trap her between them the whole time, the big guy hadn’t missed on accident. And this time he didn’t miss at all.

Sharp metal spikes dug into Sina’s side as the hook caught her around the middle, with one tug she was off her feet and being drug across the floor, bag and items spilling out as she went. Her fingers dug into the dirt packed earth in a futile attempt to stop her progress, but it was no use, she was caught. A hand gripped her short hair and slammed her against a wall before yanking off her bag and jacket. The big one dumped the contents out onto the floor.

“Yep, here’s the heart. No weapons though.”

A snarling and obviously pissed off smaller Junker, who seemed much more crazy than the larger one was gunning for her. When he got closer she tried moving, but his metal hand got a vice grip on her throat again, squeezing her against the wall while he landed a hard punch into her stomach and then face.

“You little fuckin’ cunt. Think you can steal from me?”

“N-no! Please, I wasn’t trying to steal anything, I didn’t know it belonged to anyone. I’m just a lab assistant, please-!”

The hand grew tighter, cutting off both air and words.

“Don’t give me that shit. Who sent you? Was it Talon, Hyde Industries?”

Sina tried shaking her head, hands reaching out to push his arm away. He finally eased up just enough to where she could breath and he moved closer to her. So close she could see freckles underneath all of the fucking filth on his face and tell just how much rage was in his amber eyes, his other hand forming a fist to give a hard punch to her stomach again followed by several curses. Blood and saliva dribbled down her chin to drop onto his hand.

“Ya better start talkin’. Junkrat can get messy when he gets mad.” The deep voice warned, hinting at blood soaked clothes and a slow death.

“Please, I’m not working with anyone. I’m a lab assistant I was just tracking it.” The first sob tore through her throat making him grin.

“Scared aren’tcha?” He squeezed just a little tighter, not able to actually feel her neck against the prosthetic, but knowing that he was leaving bruises, deep ones too, ones that would last.

_Don’t cry, don’t fucking cry, don’t let him get off on that._ Sina silenced her cries, biting down on her lip so hard that it bled. This resulted in a chuckle from the lanky Junker who finally released her neck and pulled away from her just a little.

“We haven’t got to really have any fun since we went legit, huh Roadhog?”

Roadie shook his head, “Been itchin’ to hear someone squeal.”

That phrase made her cringe, tears now rolling down cheeks in fear of the implications that it brought with it. She had never felt this helpless, after all of those self-defense classes and nights of boxing nothing could prepare her for this.

“Ya, me too, mate. Mack was right about this one, nice and soft... _squishy,_ I believe was the word he used.” His flesh hand came up to pinch her cheek, thumb rubbing at some of the blood from her lip before traveling down to roughly squeeze her thigh.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She snapped, his touch causing a memory of past assault to rise in her memory.

“You ain’t the one givin’ orders here.” Junkrat hissed, “But, I’ll tell you what I am gonna do...”

His hand slipped into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, thin stick of C4. He had a vicious smile on his face as he twirled it in his hands.

“If you don’t start talkin’ I’m gonna shove this down your throat and detonate it. That pretty lil’ neck of yours’ll be a big, gapin’ hole. And that’d be a shame wouldn’t it?”

“I’m telling you! I’m just a lab assistant, I work for Climatewatch my mentor sent me here to track the heart. I’ll tell her I couldn’t find it, I won’t come back here ever, I won’t say a fucking word.” She was sobbing now, her arms coming around herself in a pathetic form of protection, a panic attack was on the horizon.

“Don’t think cryin’ will make us not kill ya. Even if ya are just a fuckin’ nerd, you still tried takin’ what’s ours and tased me.” Junkrat got into her face again, eyes growing much darker, “Ya know what happened to me when I tried to steal from someone for the first time out here?”

“Whatever happened to you I’m sorry-”

“You interrupt me again, mate and I’ll blow your fuckin’ head off. Now, where was I? Oh ya! I was starvin’, real young, tried stealin’ some food from one a the meaner Junkers round here. After he caught me he had some other wankers hold me down and they fuckin’ cut off me arm. Reeeaaaall slow like too, made sure the blade was hot so I wouldn’t bleed out.”

There was a long pause as Junkrat just stared into her glassy, terrified eyes. His breathing had escalated at the memory and his arm ached making him even angrier.

“Please-”

“What did I say!” He screamed in her face, her own scream echoing his out of fright.

”Time for you to pay the same price I did.”

“NO!” The threat of having her arm cut off triggered her panic attack and she began to hyperventilate and thrash against him, her shrill screams splitting the air.

Junkrat forced her to the ground with a grunt, moving his body so that his peg leg was holding down her torso while his other knee was placed on the arm he wasn’t going to mutilate. He pulled out a knife that could in no way easily cut through Sina’s arm, fully prepared to start slicing through her flesh when Roadhog stopped him.

“Oi, her tablet’s going off. Call from her boss.”

He jumped off of her in even more excitement to grab the electronic, leaving her shaking and in shook on the floor. Her thrashing reduced to random twitches and shivering.

“Good, now they can watch ya fuckin’ die.” He let out a maniacal giggle and answered the emergency call.

He was expecting some kind of big, buff CEO from one of the Omnic companies, he couldn’t wait to hear them scream as they watched their little assistant be ripped to shreds.

What he wasn’t expecting to see was a very stressed out Mei.

“What?! MEI?!”

“Junkrat! Thank goodness you already got my distress call, why didn’t you answer me? Is Sina alright? Why didn’t she answer? Please tell me she isn’t dead, I’m a horrible horrible horrible mentor oh my goodness how will I explain this to her mother?”

He was silent, mouth hanging open as he looked to Roadhog for guidance. The large Junker sighed in return and took the tablet back.

“We have her, she’s in shock. Tried attacking us. Had to subdue her.”

“Over Australia now. Be there in 5.” Came 67’s voice from the background.

“We’ll be there soon!” Mei gave a nervous smile and shut off the transmission.

Junkrat began to panic, pacing back and forth with the knife still in his hand.

“What do we do now? We gotta kill her, we gotta-”

“No.”  

“What do ya mean, no?!”

“We tell ‘em she’s in shock, attacked us. When she wakes up and tries sayin’ what happened, they’ll tell her she hallucinated.”

He was too high strung to disagree and nodded, “Ya, ya, ya. It’ll be fine, Roadie. You’re always right. Fuck we don’t have time to bury the heart, jus’ bring it too.”

He nodded, slipping the heart into his pants pocket before kneeling down and very gently picking up the wide-eyed girl, who gave a moan and twitch at the contact. As Jamie hobbled to the entrance Mako tried channeling his past self and comfort the girl, shushing her with small phrases of comfort like ‘it’s gonna be ok.’, ‘don’t rat us out or we’ll kill you.’, ‘just breath’. Cute stuff.

After the dust had subsided from the landing aircraft Mercy and Mei ushered the three inside, Mei giving a small sob at the sight of Sina.

“Lay her down on the table, someone get me a tranquilizer poor girl’s going into psychological and physical shock.” Mercy shinned a light into her eyes and popped a syringe filled with tranquilizer into her jugular, tsking in empathy the whole time while getting her hooked up to fluids.

“She’s suffering from dehydration, though only has a fractured cheek and bruised ribs for most of the body damage-“

Relief flooded Junkrat’s system.

“But, her throat.” Mercy’s gentle hands prodded there for a moment, “These contusions are severe and already setting in, hopefully it does not leave any tissue damage. When did you two find her?”

Panic came back to him with a vengeance as he wildly looked to Roadie, “Found her a little before ya called. Whoever left her like that musta ran when they heard us comin’.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you were so close. Otherwise Mei’s assistant would probably be dead by now.”

Mei began to cry at that and didn’t stop until Mercy threatened to give her a tranquilizer.

~

Sina was out cold for three days at the Overwatch facility.

Her neck was covered and supported with a brace to try and help heal the bruises, the rest of her injuries had been healing up nicely, body back to full hydration and nourishment. Sina cracked her eyes open and tried calling out but found that she couldn’t speak, only a harsh crack came out that made her wince. The door whined as someone opened it followed by a gasp at her open eyes and puzzled look.

“You’re awake! Oh, wait until I tell Mei! Mercy, Mercy, she’s awake!” A British voice yelled down the hall before she disappeared to find Mei.

A blonde in white scrubs burst through the door next and rushed to check her vitals and ask her questions about how she was feeling.

“Do you think you could sit up?”

A nod.

“Now, I’m going to take off this neck brace. I’m not going to lie, it will hurt, you won’t be able to eat anything solid for a few more days probably. However, I’ll try to see if I can get you some broth and tea.”

A thankful smile and nod.

Mercy gently pulled back the straps to the neck and brace and pulled it away revealing a mess of dark purple and yellow bruises. Sina’s hand came up to prod at her neck as she opened her mouth to let out a raspy question.

“Mei?”

“Shhh, don’t aggravate your vocal chords anymore than they already are, and Mei should be here in a few minutes. I’ll go see about that tea.”

Snowball came buzzing through the door screeching happily followed by Mei who looked like a complete mess.

“Sina! Oh my goodness your neck, I’m so sorry I knew I should not have let you go alone.” She started crying, arms coming up around her.

“I’m fine.” The phrase was her default when feeling panicked, or to make others feel better, or in this case Mei.

A few more members made their way to the room as Mercy returned with a cup of warm tea sweetened with honey and a mild muscle relaxer. Junkrat skirted nervously behind the group and stayed outside the room, anxiety chewing at him. Guilt was not a feeling he knew too well, in fact he did not feel that guilty about hurting the girl, it was how everyone else started treating him that made his insides turn. Mei was being civil towards him, had even hugged him and cried awkwardly into his chest after Mercy had given Sina a tranquilizer. He peeked into the room through a mirror and watched as she downed the tea in one go.

“Thank you.” She croaked out before being tsked by the doctor.

“Your body is completely healed, after you feel rested you can head back home to your family.” Mercy smiled.

She shook her head frantically.

Mei looked confused, “What?”

“Can’t let my mom know.”

“What about Nepal?”

Sina looked even more panicked, “We conducted this search off record, we can’t tell them what happened. I won’t go back and have everyone think I got assaulted again.”

Her breathing escalated as her voice fell off into a whine, another panic attack on the rise as everyone fell into a heavy, awkward silence.

“Ok, ok. Easy. You don’t have to go anywhere, we have more than enough extra rooms to spare.” Mercy sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed down Sina’s hair to calm her.

To everyone’s surprise 76 also spoke up, “You can stay as long as you need to.”

Relief and gratefulness showed in her eyes, “Thank you.”

He pulled Mercy and Mei into the hallway as Genji talked to Sina about anime and how they should start having marathons. Jamie listened in on their conversation while they began talking about room arrangements and how useful she could be to the team and facility.

“Is she ok?” He blurted out. “How’s ‘er neck?”

“Has some tissue damage but she’ll be able to fully speak in a week or so after the swelling and rawness goes away.” Angela smiled at him, “She’ll be ok, Jamison. You did a great thing saving her, there’s no need to worry.”

Fuck, he felt like he was going to puke


End file.
